


Tu m'aimes, n'est ce pas? [English version]

by VoidEntity999



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Confrontations, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidEntity999/pseuds/VoidEntity999
Summary: Courfeyrac and Combeferre have some feelings to work out.Modern AU where after their deaths, Les Amis wake up in America at different times and locations, and find each other under miraculous circumstances.(As requested, I've translated all the dialogue into English)





	Tu m'aimes, n'est ce pas? [English version]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tu m'aimes, n'est ce pas?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545385) by [VoidEntity999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidEntity999/pseuds/VoidEntity999). 

It's the middle of the night, and I can't sleep. It's not that anything bad happened today; on the contrary, it was rather uneventful. We ate breakfast, R took us for a walk along the beach, we said goodbye to Enjolras' relatives, and ended the evening watching a movie together on the couch. I'm laying on that couch right now. But where is he? Lying alone in that bedroom, the one with the flowery pink wallpaper, those frilly sheets. I slept on those sheets last night, can you still smell me on them? Are you thinking of me? I'm tired of playing these games; I wish you would come out and tell me--

I hear the door to the bedroom open, and in the dark, I see a tall figure.

I sit up immediately. "Combeferre?"

When he doesn't answer, I reach for the lamp on the table next to me. I turn it on, and see it's Enjolras, staring vacantly in my direction.

"Good evening," I say rather sarcastically, but he takes no notice. Instead, he moves curiously towards the spot on the wall behind me, which he has been staring at.

"Apollo!"

From the bedroom appears R, hurrying after him. "What are you doing?"

"Can we close this window?" Enj asks with a sense of determination.

"What's going on?" I ask. He's acting very strange, he almost looks scared.

"He's sleepwalking," R explains. He turns to Enjolras, his voice very gentle. "Let's go back to bed, love."

Enjolras paws his arm away. "No, I saw a man out this window, on the roof. We need to close the window." He points to the piece of wall, which faces the exterior of the second story.

"Apollo, there isn't any window there," says R.

Enjolras' arms fall to his sides. "Oh."

R waits a moment before attempting to touch him again. "Come on," he says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Enj just looks down at the carpet and nods before returning to the bedroom, accompanied by R. "I don't like that man," he mumbles sleepily. "With the...the hat."

"Yeah, Apollo," R says to his incoherent rambling. They go back into the other room and close the door.

Alone again, the entertainment of the previous incident has already worn off and the silence is deafening. That's it. I'm going to confront him, and I'm going to do it now.

I march up to the bedroom door and knock firmly, knowing at least that I don't have to worry about waking the others. "Ferre!"

When there's no answer, I boldly decide to open the door, and close it behind me for good measure.

Ferre is asleep, lying on his side, his glasses perched on the nightstand. I take his arm and shake him awake. "Ferre, wake up."

His eyes flutter open, and then he bolts upright. "What is it? An earthquake? We need to get under the desk and--"

"It's me, there's no..." I frown, "earthquake."

He looks around the room in confirmation that the world stands still. "Okay, then what's up?"

"I want to talk to you." I remain standing over him, although there is plenty of room to sit on the bed.

He grabs his glasses and turns on the lamp by the bed. "About...?"

"What happened in the motel two nights ago. And the night before that."

I can immediately sense him tense up. He breathes deeply, before quietly answering. "Okay."

"I wanted to tell you..." my face contorts in a strange fashion as I pace about the room. "You ignore me all the time and pretend like nothing happened. I don't want to hide my feelings anymore. I've had to hide my whole life, it's stupid!" He's completely silent, and I try to soften my tone, but my voice is shaking. "You like me, don't you?"

"Of course," he responds, not taking his eyes off me. "We're best friends."

"I don't want to be just friends!"

"What else is there?" he asks calmly, and he must think I'm an idiot.

I point at the wall behind me, the wall between the two guest bedrooms. "That! They're boyfriends! And you know what else? Yesterday, Enjolras told me that men can marry each other now. You never told me that!"

"They can, but no one does."

"Really?" I say in protest. "They made out on the street and no one paid them any attention!"

"Yeah, in Seattle!" he responds. "The rest of the world is another story."

"Then we can live in Seattle!"

"My friend," he says, tilting his head in a pleading sort of manner. "Let's just be friends. Why is that so hard?" Upon seeing my disagreement, he adds meekly, "Do you want to sleep in the same bed again?"

"No. I can't be just friends. Not with you."

He folds his arms, but says nothing.

I look down at the floor, a hand hanging on my neck. "Okay. Goodnight, Combeferre." With my head shaking slightly, I leave the room without looking back.

***

I'm going to murder Enjolras. Well, you know I'm above murder. But somehow I'm going to find justice for this. Him, Courf, and I, all buckled in the car, ready to go, when suddenly he has the audacity to say, "Actually, go without me. I think 'Taire will miss me if I'm gone." He then unbuckles his seat belt and jumps out of the car before either of us can say anything. It was only then I realized he must have planned that all along.

Now we're in the car, making our way down the windy roads to leave the neighborhood and get to this coffee shop of which I only vaguely know the location. Courf was supposed to navigate, but now he's looking particularly put out as he leans against the passenger door window.

"Courf," I plead. "Find the address, please."

No answer. Real mature.

"Courf?"

He sighs, sitting up, taking the phone. "[vous] Turn right onto 240th street," he reads from the map directions before dropping it back into the cup holder and resuming his previous state of ennui.

The rest of the ride, which seems to take a century, continues like that, nothing but awkward uncomfortable silence. When we finally reach the address, it's the biggest joke of all.

"Starbucks?" I shake my head. "Do you remember last night when Enjolras made that whole speech about corporate greed?"

Courf says nothing, but sits up as several texts pop up on my phone.

"Who's that?" I ask. "Enjolras?"

"It's nothing," he says, still playing cold. When he sees my unconvinced expression, he sighs and hands me the phone. "It's all his secret messages in English."

I scroll through the cryptic texts.

**Enjolras**: Are you guys there already?  
**Enjolras**: sorry  
**Enjolras**: dont come home yet lmao

Courf looks out the window, vaguely annoyed. "I think he wants us to talk."

Under my breath, I retort, "I think he wanted us to leave so he could fuck R, or--" I pause as I remember last night's conversation, rather vividly.

I hand him the phone back, and then remember we're already here and it's my phone. A few more texts show up.

"'R wants a pain au chocolat' he says," reads Courfeyrac. "*'Chocolate croissant.' 'They call it a croissant, but it's not a crescent'..."

I exhale slowly.

"Something something English. Oh! He sent a link from the internet," he continues, reading, "'The Public Health Agency of Canada--'"

"Give me that!" I say, quickly taking it back. I instantly cover my face with my hand, embarrassed at the sudden outburst. "Sorry."

Another awkward silence lingers between us. Suddenly, he unbuckles his seat belt. "Let's go, the coffee--"

"Wait! Courf," I say, and he sits back down, shutting the door, looking up at me with an interested expression. I take a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

Courf folds his arms. "You have something to say to me?"

"Courf," I begin, but it goes nowhere, rendered speechless once again by his sincerity. Outside, it's a beautiful day; we'ere shaded form the sun by the verdant foliage of the Pacific Northwest. Courf is wearing a borrowed t-shirt and jeans, which definitely look better on him. Everything looks better on him.

"You want to be just friends," he finishes for me.

"Yes. No!" I quickly correct myself. "No, I don't want to be just friends."

He lifts an eyebrow suspiciously. "Then why are you--"

"I like you a lot."

He's quiet again, those beautiful brown doe eyes staring back at me.

I take a deep breath. "Since that day that I found you again, I've felt so...I'm not sure what. Happy? It's such a new feeling. I'm scared, honestly."

Courfeyrac sits back in his seat, thoughtful. "Okay."

I clutch at the back of my neck, feeling it grow hotter as I realize everything I just said.

"Ferre," he says quietly. "You know what, when you found me, when I was lost that night at the supermarket, I saw you and in that moment I knew everything would be okay."

"And what do you think now?"

"The same," he says simply, and then he laughs. "Among other things."

"What things?"

He grins, shifting towards me. "You know what things."

"Oh," I say, laughing nervously, a victim of his gaze. "Right. So about the message Enjolras sent...do you know yesterday I asked him for advice on the subject of gay sex?"

"No," he says, bursting into a riot of laughter. "Really? You asked Enjolras that?"

"Yes, and he said he would send me some 'literature.'"

That's got him laughing harder, and I can't help but laugh with him, removing my glasses to wipe a tear from my eye.

"Ferre," he says, taking a breath and looking up at me, startled somewhat. "Ferre, your eyes shine brilliantly."

"Thanks," I say, blinking at the unexpected compliment.

His face remains the same. "Can I kiss you?"

I nod, and he leans towards me. Our lips meet, and I feel his fingers comb through the back of my hair. I hesitate for a moment, but decide to do the same. Kissing him, I don't know what I expected, but I can smell his breath and it smells good. This is it. I'm kissing another man. At 10am in a Starbucks parking lot.

When it's over, he slowly pulls away, staring back at me.

"How do you feel?"

I feel giddy inside. "Good. It was good."

He smiles. "I liked it, too, Ferre."

"Okay." I swallow nervously. "Then what should we do now?"

"I don't know," says Courf. "What do you want to do?"

I glance away pensively. "I know you want to do all the couple-y things, but I'm not ready for that."

"We don't have to do that," he says. "We can take it slow."

I breath a sigh of relief. "Okay," I say, nodding. "I like that."

He laughs. "Good. But can I at least tell our friends?"

"Yes. But--" I say to dampen his excitement, "Not yet. I need some time."

After a short silence, he asks, "Do you promise?"

"I promise," I answer. I gently take his hand in mine. "I promise."

He nods.

"Courf," I say in a small voice.

"Yeah?"

I squeeze his hand. "One more time?"

He breathes a laugh. "Okay," he says, leaning in for a second kiss. This time is more sloppy, our noses kind of crash into each other. I can't help but smile, my hand clasping around his more securely.

"So..." he says as we pull away, and I finally let go of his hand. "Shall we go inside?"

"Right," I say, "We have to find this croissant that's not a crescent."

Courf grins and shakes his head. "Do you think they're wondering where we are by now?"

"I doubt they've even noticed we left at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hope that was easier to read, lol. 
> 
> For clarification, the Enjoltaire dynamic is a bit different in this one because I think Enjolras has mellowed considerably since his new relationship with a certain artist. Combeferre found Courfeyrac wandering a supermarket late at night somewhere in rural America; they run into Enjolras at a gas station in Seattle on their way to Canada. Enjolras originally found R in the woods while on a hike in Olympic National Forest near Forks.
> 
> Tumblr: @paris-brule


End file.
